My Other Half (Paily)
by sashamariebaby
Summary: This is my very first time trying to write a short story. It has to do with Paige and Emily and the life they are trying to build after marriage. If you have any feedback, let me know. If you like it and want me to keep writing, let me know and I will gladly do so.
1. Happy in love

My Other Half

**Emily's POV:**

_Flashback_

_My heart starts beating faster and faster with every step I make. I can't believe this is happening to me. Not again. It can't be happening again. Everyone I love gets hurt. Why I can't I just have happiness? The sounds of police sirens and ambulances speeding past me begin to cloud my head. I'm getting closer. I start to run towards Alison's old house. Then I see it. I see her being carried away on a stretcher wrapped up in a black bag. It felt like the life had been knocked out of me. I couldn't breathe and my vision started to blur. Maya. The girl who I was in love with was once again found dead. The pain that seared through my heart was unbearable._

"_Mayyaaa", I shouted. "Nooo this can't be happening. That can't be her" I shouted through the tears as I fell to the ground. My voice was thick of tears and pain. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna ran over towards a broken Emily to comfort her. Hanna grabbed Emily in her arms and gave her a very tight hug followed by Aria and Spencer._

"_I'm so sorry Em", Hanna whispered to Emily, "So sorry."_

…

I was snapped back to reality by Paige calling me.

"Emmy, baby?", Paige called with a hint of worry in her tone, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Sorry love, I was just thinking about something", I said as I walked towards her. I wrapped my arms around her neck and stared into her beautiful warm brown eyes. Those gorgeous eyes were the ones that always took my breath away every time I looked into them. She placed her hands around my waist and pulled me in tighter. I kissed her lightly and as I began to deepen the kiss she pulled back.

"What were you think about honey" she asked. Her eyes were filled with concern. We were always good at reading each other. We always could tell what the other was thinking just by staring into each other's eyes. I wondered if I happened to look sad, but I was far from sad. I was very happy with the way things were going in my life. I have a beautiful wife, who I have been with for nine years, a beautiful daughter who I love with everything I have, and a beautiful home that is constantly filled with our close friends and family. I couldn't ask for much more. I had everything I wanted and more. Sometimes I just thought about how things were so bad in my life and now they are amazing.

"I was just thinking about Maya, Alison, and A. I was thinking how things were so hard in my life that I didn't think they would ever get better, and then you come along. You gave me hope and happiness. You gave me this beautiful family and better yet you gave me you. I'm so happy and grateful that you came into my life, and I never ever want you to leave baby because I love you so very much." I pulled her in tighter and melted into her arms as I said these things. I meant every word of them. As I looked up at her, I could see the warmth and love that she had just by the look she was giving me. I kissed her gently. Every kiss felt like the very first kiss. The tingly warm feeling I got inside was the best feeling ever. I could stand here just like this for a lifetime.

"I love you too babygirl. You are the best thing that could've happened to me. I could never ever leave you. You are my forever and always. When I thought I couldn't love someone as much as I love you, you gave me Emilia. I could never give this up." With that, I kissed her as passionately and deeply as I could. I wanted her every second of every minute. She grabbed my thighs and lifted me up. I moaned into her mouth. She began to kiss lower onto my body starting with my neck. She hit the spot right below my ear. I let out a soft moan as she sat me onto the counter. We began to kiss again. Her touch just made me want to rip off all her clothes but then I heard someone walking down the hall of our Spencer-like house.

"Mommy…Mama…" Emilia called in a sleepy voice. She just woke up. I hopped off the counter and saw my little princess walk around the corner.

"Yes baby" Paige said before I spoke.

"Mama!" Emilia ran and jumped into Paige's arm. I looked at them and smiled. I loved seeing them like that. Paige was a very good mom. I looked at the clock behind them. It was 5:13 p.m. Later than I thought, I went to get the things out for dinner. Leaving Paige and Emilia, who were both now sitting in the living room.

**Paige's POV:**

Looking down at my four-year old daughter talking, I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. She looked just like a miniature version of Emily. Her dark brown thick hair was cascading past her tan shoulders. Her almond shaped brown eyes were just as striking as Emily's. She had a combination of both our personalities. Emily's charm and stubbornness was mixed in with my competitiveness and independence. She didn't like to rely on others even at such a young age she wanted to do things on her own. She was just adorable and had me wrapped around her little finger. I was surprised when Emilia hit my arm.

"Mama, were you listening" she asked with a little attitude. She sounded just like her mommy.

"Of course angel" I said. She was telling me about her, Kaelin's (Hanna's daughter), Micai's (Spencer's son), and Kayden's (Aria's son) play date. We all happened to have kids around the same time. It was nice because it was like they were all instant friends from birth. I looked over at Em in the kitchen cooking. She looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back. This was perfect. I could smell the lasagna's aroma throughout the whole house. It smelled amazing. I loved Em's cooking.

"Mama I'm hungry. Can I have a cookie" Emilia looked up at me with those big puppy dog eyes. It was very hard to say no. She was just way to cute.

"Dinner is almost ready baby" Em called from the kitchen, "Give it five more minutes".

"Mamaaa pleaseeee, pleasseeee, pwetty please" Millie begged in a hushed whisper. I couldn't say no.

"Okay just one cookie, but it's going to be a little secret between me and you" I whispered to her. Em didn't like giving her sweets before dinner.

She looked up at me with the biggest Emily-like smirk on her face "Kay mama, just between me and you."

I got up and left her on the couch to watch SpongeBob. I took this time while Em was in the bathroom to grab a chocolate chip cookie. I walked back to the living room and sat back down with Millie.

Five minutes later, Emily called us to come eat dinner. The hardwood high table was already set. I placed Millie in her high chair and took my seat next to Em. I loved this part of the day. Just sitting here and being with my family was the best feeling. I never thought I could be happier in my life, but then I got a message that made my heart drop to the floor. Whenever I seem to be the happiest, something better yet someone comes around to mess things up.


	2. Rocky Road

**Emily's POV:**

Looking over at Emilia, I saw that she had spilled her juice. As I was about to get up to get some napkins, Paige abruptly got up and headed in that direction. By the look of horror in her eyes, I knew something was wrong. I noticed some extra napkins on the table and hurriedly cleaned up the mess Millie made.

"Baby, finish your dinner. I will be right back", I said.

"Kay mommy", Millie said to a concerned Emily.

I walked through the hallways trying to figure out where my Paige could've gone. Then I spot her in the movie room, she was on the phone. I overheard her whispering "You cannot be doing this to me. I have a family. I LOVE Emily and will ONLY love Emily. Get that through your head!" What the hell is going on? I don't want to think the she was hiding something from me. I pretend I didn't hear that and try to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Paige? Baby? Are you in here?", I called out into the dark room. I stepped further into the room turning on the lights. I saw her immediately hang up the phone with a shocked expression on her face. She must've not heard me call her name.

"What the hell is going on? Why did you hang up the phone as soon as I walked in here?" , I asked feeling a little hurt. I didn't understand what was happening with her. Even though we were happy, she has been acting a little strange lately . I shrugged it off because she would always make up for her strange behavior, but this. I don't know what this is, and I don't like it. She must've sensed that I was upset because she got up and quickly walked over to me pulling me into her arms.

"Baby i'm sorry, nothing is going on. As soon as you walked in, I was finished with the conversation", she said as she tried to kiss me. I pulled away from it. I could see that me pulling away had hurt her, but I wasn't buying into it. I just turned away and walked back to the kitchen to find Millie trying to get her chair.

"Mommy, mommy! I wanna get out." she called over to me. I was slightly distracted because of Paige. I was trying not to think of the worst. A has caused me to be extremely wary even to this day. I picked Millie up out of her chair.

"Baby, why don't you go play with your toys and then later we can have some icecream", I said.

"Yayy icecream! Can Kaelin come?", she asked.

I told her yes. Since Hanna lived right next door, I thought this would be the perfect time for us to talk. Hanna brought Kaelin over within five minutes.

"Paige!" I called out for her.

"Yes Em?" she asked in a wary tone. She came over to where I was. "Hey Han".

"Hey Paigey." Hanna said back to her.

"I'm going over to Hanna's and I will be back later. Millie and Kaelin are going to play and I promised her icecream later." I said to Paige

"Okay." She said softly. I could tell she was upset by something, but I didn't know if it was because I was because of me or something else. I really needed to talk to Hanna so I turned away from Paige and left.

**Paige's POV:**

Emily didn't even look back at me. Why was she acting like that? I don't think I could've upset her that much. I must talk to her and explain everything, but how. I loved Emily more than I ever thought I could love someone. I couldn't risk losing her because losing her would destroy me. I can't live without her or Emilia. Just the mere thought of it caused tears to fall down my eyes without me knowing. What have I done?

"Mama what's wrong", Emilia's voice cracked as she asked. I looked down at her. She hated seeing anyone of us sad or upset. It really upsetted her.

"I'm fine sweetie. My eye's are just watering. Go play with Kaelin and I'll be in there in a minute", I said with a smile.  
I could tell that made her feel better. "Okay mama. Don't take foreevvver", she smirked and ran to Kaelin who was waiting for her.I took out my phone and sent Em a text.

_**I think we need to talk. -Paige xxxx**_

Within a matter of minutes, my phone vibrated and it was a message from her.

_**When I get back. -Emily **_

Even through text message, I could tell she was upset. I let out a deep sigh and walked over to Millie's room. She was laughing and playing and happy.

_**I love you Emily McCullers. Always and forever. -Paige xxxx**_

I don't know why, but I felt the need to send it to her. Seconds later my phone beeped.

_**I love you too. -Emily xxxx**_

She is my wife and the mother of my could work through this. I knew we could get through anything and everything.

**Emily's POV:**

"Han, I don't know. I just don't. I feel she is hiding something from me, and I don't think she would tell me if I directly asked her", I said to Hanna.

She looked at me thoughtfully before saying, " I think Paige would be completely honest with you. The last time she ever hid anything from you was when she thought she was protecting you from A. And Em that was a very long time ago. I don't think there is anything to worry about."

Even though I knew she was right about the first part, I had this gut feeling that there was something that made me worry. I never felt this way with Paige and I hated it.

"Just go home and talk to her Emmy", she said reassuringly as she took my hand in hers, " You will feel sooo much better. Trust me." She gave my hand a squeeze and then let go to refill our wine glasses. I loved Hanna so much. She was always there for me. Even though Aria and Spencer were always there for me as well, I just had a better connection with Hanna. It was like we were all bestfriends. I was closer with Hanna, and Aria and Spencer were closer. As soon as she came back, I checked my phone. It was 8:44. Wow, i've been here longer than I thought. I had to get Millie for school in the morning.

"Han, I didn't realize it was so late. I better get Millie ready for bed." As soon as I said that, I saw Paige with Kaelin and Emilia walking towards us. Kaelin jumped in to Hanna's arms.

"Well isn't someone happy to see me. You must be tired honey." Hanna said to Kaelin.

" I am mommy." Kaelin replied back to Hanna.

"Well time for bed. Em I will see you tomorrow." She said to Em and then turned to face Paige and Emilia. "Goodnight Paigey, goodnight my lovebug."

"Night Aunt Hanna" Both Paige and Emilia said back with a big smile. Hanna walked into her house. Paige, Emilia and I headed back to our house hand in hand. You would've never thought we had a single trouble in the world. Paige headed to our room and I went to get Millie ready for bed.  
"Night babygirl, we love you so much", I said as I gave her kiss on the forehead and tucked her in.

"Night mommy, I wuv you too", she said her voice thick with sleep. I turned on the night light and walked out her room to mine. Now for the dreaded conversation.


End file.
